Mana'Olana
by djino04
Summary: "Combien de fois, je lui ai répété qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'un jour ou l'autre cela allait mal finir..." Cette fic est écrit à 4 mains avec Sherwood d'hypnoweb
1. Chapter 1

POV Danny

Les coups de feu se calment peu à peu lorsque je me dirige vers le dernier camion, le seul que nous n'avons pas encore vérifié. Steve est forcément dedans, cela ne peut pas être autrement. Je soulève doucement le voile du camion et j'aperçois un corps, couché, immobile au fond, avec un sac sur la tête. Je m'approche doucement, et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Et si Wo Fat avait tué Steve. Une fois à hauteur du corps, je le retourne doucement, de peur de blesser mon meilleur ami. Je retire doucement le sac de sa tête, et je me recule alors brusquement. J'attends du bruit derrière moi, et je me retourne fusil au poing prêt à tirer sur la ou les personnes qui sont présentes. Je me calme en reconnaissant Joe White, l'ancien commandant de Steve et Chin. Je sens les larmes apparaître dans mes yeux lorsque je m'approche d'eux. C'est alors le plus vieux d'entre nous qui brise le silence :

« Steve est mort. »

J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite et je réussi alors à parler mais ma voix est saccadé :

« Ce n'est pas Steve, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. »

Ils montent alors dans le camion avec moi et s'approche du corps. C'est un asiatique, surement un homme de main de Wo Fat, tué pour servir de leurre, pour nous faire nous tromper de piste. Et cela a marché, cette pourriture nous a tendu un piège et nous sommes tombés en plein dedans.

Je me relève et sors du camion. Maintenant la colère remplace la tristesse. Si je me retrouve face à Wo Fat, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine. Je vois Joe et Chin sortir du camion à leur tour. Gutches reprend alors la parole :

« Nous ne pouvons pas restés ici, il faut que nous allions rapidement au point de rassemblement. »

Je me remets en route, côte à côte avec Chin pendant que nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la prairie où Frank doit venir nous chercher. Tous les SEALs commencent alors à suivre les ordres de leur chef comme un seul homme. A ce moment-là je les hais. Je les hais car ils ne montrent aucune émotion, Joe par exemple ne semble être ni en colère, ni triste alors que l'homme qu'il dit qu'il considère comme un fils, est encore dans les mains de Wo Fat et il est en train de subir je ne sais quoi. J'en veux à Jenna pour avoir entrainé Steve là-dedans, pour avoir été aussi stupide et pour nous avoir trahis. J'en veux à mon meilleur ami d'avoir voulu joué le super héros.

Combien de fois, je lui ai répété qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'un jour ou l'autre cela allait mal finir ? J'espérais me tromper mais malheureusement cela a fini par arriver. Au final je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à le dissuader d'y aller, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. Si j'avais été là, peut-être qu'on aurait réussi à s'en sortir tous les deux.

Et puis, plus on avance, plus le sentiment qui prédomine est la peur. Peur d'annoncer à Lori qu'elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait (car nous savons tous qu'elle a des sentiments pour notre commandant depuis le début), peur d'annoncer à Kono que le 5-0 a perdu un de ses membres, un membre indispensable, sans qui l'équipe n'existe plus, peur d'annoncer à Grace que son oncle Steve ne reviendra surement jamais, et qu'elle ne le reverra plus, peur d'annoncer à Mary que le dernier membre de sa famille est peut-être mort et en tout cas a disparu sans laisser de trace. Et puis le dire à toutes ses personnes ne va faire que rendre sa disparition encore plus réelle.

Nous arrivons enfin à la clairière et nous voyons l'hélicoptère arrivé avec Frank et Lori à son bord. Je peux voir cette dernière, nous regarder attentivement en cherchant des yeux Steve. Mais elle ne le trouvera pas, puisqu'il n'est pas avec nous. Nous montons dans l'hélicoptère et le silence est lourd. Frank regarde un instant Joe et je peux clairement lire la question silencieuse :

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé le gamin ? »

Et Joe hoche simplement la tête de droite à gauche. Il décolle et nous nous dirigeons vers la frontière. Tout le monde a gardé son arme, prêt à se défendre contre une quelconque menace. Nous arrivons rapidement à la maison de Frank. Dès que l'hélicoptère atterri Kono se précipite vers nous et s'arrête brusquement. Je pense que nos visages ont suffi à lui faire comprendre que Steve n'est pas avec nous. Elle s'élance dans les bras de son cousin et pleure. Je n'ai jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état-là. J'entends Chin, qui ne cesse de murmurer :

« On va le retrouver, tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. Steve est fort, on va le retrouver… »

J'aimerai tellement croire à ces paroles, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est en train de subir. Et un homme, aussi fort soit-il, a des limites. J'espère juste que nous le retrouverons à temps. Nous rentrons tous dans la maison de Frank et nous nous mettons rapidement à table. Les membres de l'équipe jouent avec leur nourriture, pendant que les SEALs mangent leur repas. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour réussir à avaler quoique ce soit.

« Nous pourrions manger n'importe quoi, n'importe quand car tous les militaires ici présents ont déjà connu la véritable faim, ne pas pouvoir manger pendant des jours. Après ça, petit, quand il y a de la nourriture sur la table tu manges, crois-moi. »

Je suis surpris par la voix de Frank, et je ne pensais pas avoir parlé à voix haute. Je sais qui si j'avale quoique ce soit, mon estomac ne le supportera pas. Finalement nous nous retrouvons tous couché, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand je ferme les yeux, je voix le corps sans vie de Jenna apparaître et je ne cesse de penser à tout ce que Steve est peut-être en train d'endurer.

Le voyage en avion se fait en silence. Nous nous apprêtons tous à nous faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir tenté une mission de sauvetage dans un pays où nous n'aurions jamais dû mettre les pieds. Si Steve était revenu avec nous, le jeu en aurait valu la chandelle mais maintenant je ne sais même pas. La mission n'aura servi à rien, Steve est on ne sait où, il est peut-être déjà mort et malheureusement nos vies vont simplement devoir reprendre leurs courts normales, amputé d'un membre important.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Danny

Cela faisait à présent six mois que Steve avait disparu. On avait été obligé de retourner à Hawaii, sans McGarrett. Durant le trajet, un silence pesant s'était fait. Puis accompagné d'un malaise. Chin se frottait les mains nerveusement, Kono baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures et Joe ne cessait de soupirer. Quant à moi, je fermai mes paupières en essayant d'oublier. J'avais eu l'impression malsaine d'avoir trahit mon meilleur ami. La devise de notre équipe était :

« On n'abandonne personne ».

Pourtant, on venait de le faire. J'avais laissé Steve derrière moi, je l'avais laissé entre les mains de Wo Fat, je n'avais rien pu faire. Six mois, c'est long. Ce fut six mois de torture, ne sachant pas si Steve était toujours en vie. Six mois de vide. Le QG n'était plus le même sans lui. Nos interventions ne faisaient creuse, on travaillait moins bien, on n'était pas concentré. En réalité, on n'était plus nous-même. Denning nous avait remonté les bretelles à notre arrivée. On avait subi sagement son long discours d'où ressortaient quelques mots comme « territoire ennemi », « responsabilité », « risque inutile », « conséquences » ect…A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il disait. Denning s'était enfin arrêté en voyant la mine déconfite de son unité.

-Je suis conscient que vous traversez une épreuve difficile. Mais le Commandant McGarrett a décidé d'aller en Corée du Nord, c'était son choix. On ne peut rien faire pour lui désormais. Avait-il dit.

Sur ce, on était sorti du bureau sans aucun espoir. Maintenant, lorsqu'on mangeait chez Kamekona, c'était sans appétit. Lorsqu'on se faisait une soirée tous ensemble devant un bon film, c'était sans plaisir. Tout ça parce que Steve n'était plus là, parce qu'en ce moment même, il était peut-être mort.

Je n'osai dire qu'il me manquait. Même si c'était le cas. J'avais peur. Une peur indescriptible. Quelque chose qui broie vos entrailles et qui fait cogner votre cœur avec une force surhumaine. Je ne dormais plus. Cela faisait six mois que je ne fermai plus l'œil de la nuit. Son visage me hantait. Je revoyais encore la scène où il me disait qu'il partait aider Jenna. J'entendais encore la voix de celle-ci lorsqu'elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait donné Steve à Wo Fat. Seule Grace arrivait encore à me redonner le sourire. Mais c'était un sourire faux, dépourvu de sentiments. Mon cœur s'était fermé depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé qu'il était possible que je ne revois plus jamais Steve. En y repensant, c'était dingue. L'homme qui, des années plus tôt, avait braqué un flingue sur moi, m'avait emmené de force avec lui pour venger son père, qui m'avait fait me prendre une balle dans le bras, était devenu l'être, en dehors de ma fille, à qui je tenais le plus.

Kono n'était plus l'ombre que d'elle-même. Elle ne surfait plus, elle ne voyait plus ses amies de l'académie, elle ne mangeait plus avec son cousin, elle s'était éteinte. Steve avait toujours été comme son mentor, l'homme qu'elle admirait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, tout ça était finit. Le bonheur était partit avec lui. J'avais tenté de lui redonner goût à la vie mais en vain. Sur le North Short, alors qu'elle et moi discutions sur la plage, elle m'avait dit :

-Danny, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens. Et tu sais à quel point ça fait mal. Tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Steve, cette douleur ne s'effacera pas. Je suis sûre que tu comprends.

-Bien sûr que je comprends, Kono. Seulement, Steve n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça. Il aurait souhaité que tu te battes, que tu vives de nouveau !

-Mais Steve n'est pas là. Avait-elle lâché avant de se lever.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la consoler. Et puis Chin non plus. Il disait qu'il fallait la laisser seule.

Voilà. Ça faisait six mois que c'était comme ça. Le temps s'était arrêté. A croire que le monde ne bougeait qu'avec Steve. Et c'était vrai. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai reçu un appel du Commandant Wade m'annonçant qu'on avait retrouvé la piste de Steve, tout c'était effondré. Je m'étais écroulé à terre, les larmes brulants mes joues.

-_Danny ? Tu es toujours là ?_

Mon portable était tombé de mes mains. La voix de Wade s'élevait du sol. Six mois d'attente, six mois de souffrance…Et maintenant, tout était terminé. Maintenant, on allait retrouver notre SuperSeal. A présent, la question était : Dans quel état ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Adeline, et CptJackHarkness pour vos reviews**

**POV Wade Gutches**

J'appelle Danny au téléphone. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui mais il faut qu'il se montre fort. J'ai perdu des amis, des frères au combat. Mais dans ces cas là le pire est l'incertitude, de ne pas savoir s'il est toujours en vie.

« Danny,… Danny ?

-Je suis encore là »

Sa voix est déformée par l'émotion et je peux voir les larmes couler même à travers le téléphone.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Danny, mais il faut que tu sois fort quoiqu'il arrive. Si la piste est bonne, et que nous retrouvons Steve en vie, il sera marqué à vie par ce qu'il s'est passé et il aura besoin de tous ses amis auprès de lui. Si au contraire nous n'arrivons pas à trouver Steve aujourd'hui, il faudra continuer les recherches. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre mais il vaut mieux que tu sois préparé à toute éventualité. »

Quand je parle de toutes les éventualités, je sais qu'il comprend que je parle aussi du fait que si ça se trouve, nous allons ramener simplement le corps du gamin. J'espère sincèrement que non. Même si cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps que je le connais, je ferai tout pour le ramener en vie. Je dirais bien en pleine forme mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Je parle encore quelques minutes avec Danny en lui demandant de prévenir le reste de l'équipe du 5-0, puis j'appelle Joe White. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu beaucoup lui parler ces derniers temps mais je peux voir combien la disparition de Steve lui fait mal. Il a perdu un fils, et même s'il essaye au mieux de cacher ses sentiments, tous ceux qui le connaissent, peuvent clairement voir la culpabilité dans son regard.

Joe m'a parlé de la mort du père de Steve, de ce qu'ils ont découvert, de la vidéo, et de « Shelburne ». Il pense que tout cela est lié avec le piège tendu par Wo Fat pour attraper McGarrett. Il m'affirme ne pas savoir ce qu'est Shelburne et pourtant je ne le crois pas. Je n'ai pas insisté car il se sent déjà assez coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Steve, d'avoir failli à sa promesse envers son meilleur ami.

Cet appel va être plus difficile que le précédent mais il faut que je le prévienne. Je tape le numéro et j'attends qu'il décroche. Une sonnerie, puis deux, et trois, je m'apprête à raccrocher quand j'entends :

« Joe White.

-Joe, c'est Wade.

- T'as du nouveau ?

- En effet, nous avons trouvé une piste qui semble mener à Wo Fat et Steve. Il semble qu'ils soient encore en Corée du Nord à une centaine de kilomètres de la zone démilitarisée. Nous savons de source sûre que le gamin était encore en vie il y a deux semaines, mais salement amoché. »

Je n'ai pas pu en dire autant à Danny car il ne fait pas partie de la NAVY. J'entends un soupir de soulagement à travers le téléphone, je n'ose pas lui dire que même si Steve était encore en vie il y a deux semaines, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu tout ce temps. Il ne se bat peut-être plus pour la vie, après 6 mois dans les mains de ce fou, à être torturé, il n'a sûrement même plus l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, que quelqu'un le sorte de là.

« Quelle est votre source ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire malheureusement. Tu sais autant que moi que je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant. »

J'entends du bruit à l'autre bout du téléphone et je sais parfaitement que cela l'énerve que je ne lui donne pas plus de réponses. Mais si je le fais, il est capable d'aller seul en Corée pour ramener Steve à Hawaii et je ne tiens pas spécialement à prendre ce risque. Il est plutôt sensé en général mais quand on touche à l'homme qu'il considère comme un fils, il peut rapidement faire quelque chose d'irresponsable. Il l'a déjà prouvé par le passé.

Nous parlons encore un peu et je sens clairement qu'il veut me demander quelque chose, finalement je lui dis :

« Pose-la ta question, après je ne t'assure pas d'y répondre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une mission de sauvetage de prévue ?

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui il y a une mission de prévue. Nos supérieurs ont finalement compris, après maintes discussions, qu'ils risquaient assez gros à laisser un Seal aux mains d'un trafiquant international. Nous savons tous les deux que Steve ne dira rien, quoiqu'il se passe, mais eux ne le savent pas. »

Finalement je raccroche et j'appelle les hommes de mon unité. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Joe mais c'est mon équipe qui va effectuer la mission de sauvetage. Je sais qu'elle est plutôt risquée, certains parleraient de mission suicide mais si Steve est en vie, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Je me dirige vers la base, en réfléchissant au plan que j'ai mis en place. Cela sera beaucoup plus facile d'approcher la planque de Wo Fat car les hélicoptères vont nous laisser à 2km, dans une prairie, au flanc d'une montagne. Nous pourrons ensuite agir rapidement, en s'appuyant sur l'effet de surprise et en espérant que Steve est toujours en vie.

Lorsque j'arrive mon équipe est au complet. Aucun ne manque à l'appel alors que c'est une de ces missions que nous avons le droit de refuser car s'ils nous arrivent quelque chose, le gouvernement américain et la NAVY nieront tout en bloc. Mais les Seals sont une grande famille, et nous ne laissons jamais quelqu'un derrière nous, quoiqu'en disent nos supérieurs. Nous nous préparons rapidement, et nous nous dirigeons vers le tarmac : un avion militaire nous y attend. Juste avant de monter dans l'avion, je regarde derrière moi Hawaii. J'espère bientôt être de retour ici avec un passager en plus.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Kono

Lorsque Danny m'a annoncé que le Commandant Wade avait retrouvé la piste de Steve, je ne l'avais pas crû. C'était impossible. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait disparu, menaçant à chaque moment de quitter nos vies à tout jamais. On se tordait les mains, se rongeait les ongles, bougeait dans nos draps d'un sommeil agité depuis plusieurs jours car on ne savait pas si notre patron, notre ami était en vie. Et voilà que maintenant, il y a peut-être une chance qu'il le soit ! Comment devrais-je réagir ? Crier ? Pleurer ? Prier ? Rire ? Me jeter dans les bras de Danny ? Le frapper ? M'écrouler à terre ? Finalement, rien ne se passa. Je restai immobile et complètement inerte, sans la moindre émotion transparaissant sur mon visage.

-Kono ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda Danny.

Que devrais-je lui répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien ? À ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas…Répondis-je enfin d'une voix creuse.

Je ne reconnaissais même pas ma propre voix ! On aurait dit la voix de quelqu'un d'autre, celle de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un proche alors que pourtant, on m'annonçait la plus belle des nouvelles.

On était tous réunis à la base américaine de la NAVY sur Hawaii. Tandis qu'on marchait dans les couloirs gris et froids, j'avais une drôle de sensation qui me parcourait. Je sentais un point se creuser dans mon estomac mais je sentais également un frisson étrange frémir le long de mon échine. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes doigts tremblaient jusqu'à ce que mon cousin vienne prendre délicatement ma main. Je lui lançai un sourire qui tentait d'être rassurant. À vrai dire, je crois qu'on avait tous oublié comment c'était de sourire. Vous savez, le truc qu'on fait lorsqu'on est heureux. Et pendant ces six mois, plus jamais nos visages ne s'était tirés gracieusement en un sourire heureux. Je vis Joe du coin de l'œil. Il marchait devant nous d'une démarche assurée. Au fond, je savais qu'il était aussi stressé que nous. Il ouvrit la porte et on entra dans la grande salle des opérations. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où on était venus ici, dans cette même salle. Steve était avec nous. Grâce à nous et une enquête résolue, la vie d'un SEAL avait été sauvée et on avait pu regarder l'élimination d'un gros cartel de drogue en direct. On avait tous vu que Steve était dans son élément. Ça me faisait quelque chose d'être ici pour regarder cette fois une mission d'extraction qui constituait à sauver notre patron. Il me manquait terriblement. Au fond, je priais pour qu'il soit en vie. Mais parfois, les prières ne suffisent pas.

C'était partit. On voyait sur le grand écran, l'équipe du Commandant Wade sauter de l'hélico et débarquer sur le territoire ennemi. Le vent faisait bouger l'herbe de la prairie avec violence. Les SEALs, en mode combat, avançaient prudemment et toujours sur leur garde. Joe nous avait dit qu'ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise. Espérons que ça marche. Danny était à mes côtés. Je pouvais voir que sa mâchoire était crispée. À ce moment, je pensai à Steve. Il avait cette attitude physique lorsqu'il était concentré. Je tournais sur moi-même et vit que tout le monde, même les Marines assignés aux ordinateurs, était attentif à la scène. Je me sentais toute petite. Je voulais me cacher dans un coin, loin de tout ça. Là on me dirait si Steve était en vie ou mort.

Joe fronça les sourcils. Je tournai la tête et vit qu'à présent l'équipe venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Je reconnus Wade à sa grande carrure et à ses yeux vifs. Il donna ses ordres silencieusement par gestes. Les SEALs avancèrent à pas feutrés et brisèrent la nuque des premiers gardes. Toujours dans un silence de mort, ils continuèrent leur route pour enfin s'accroupirent derrière les SUV. On pouvait voir quelques cases alignées comme les cellules d'une prison. Steve était forcément retenu dans l'une d'elles. Mais laquelle ? Apparemment, l'équipe de sauvetage semblait se poser la même question. Wade indiqua à ses hommes quelles directions prendre puis sortit de sa cachette. Une première poignée d'hommes contourna la planque par la droite et les autres par la gauche. Soudain, on entendit des coups de feu et je sus alors qu'ils avaient été repérés. Je soufflai la gorge nouée :

-Ils ne vont jamais y arriver…

Wade se battait avec deux Coréens. L'un eu la mauvaise idée de se jeter sur lui et le Commandant lui tira dessus. L'autre prit son arme mais le SEAL fut plus rapide. Soudain, il y eut juste une phrase pour que tout s'écroule. Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Danny qui me soutint. Je sentis Chin à mes côtés qui restait comme tout le monde, désemparé. C'était juste une phrase, une simple phrase qui faisait envoler six mois de souffrance.

-Il est là !

Wade n'attendit pas plus longtemps et suivit le jeune Américain qui nous avait rendu de l'espoir juste en prononçant ces quelques mots. Dehors, les balles fusaient. Wade se baissa et entra dans la case où deux autres SEALs entouraient ce qui semblait être un corps suspendu au plafond par des chaînes. Je mis une main à ma bouche, et fermai les yeux, refusant de supporter la vue de cette horreur. L'homme dont la peau était recouverte par le sang, dont la chair était déchirée, dont les poignets et autres articulations étaient disloqués, qui était méconnaissable suite aux tortures qu'il avait subies durant six longs mois n'était autre que Steve McGarrett.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Joe White**

Je suis désolé John, je sais que je t'avais promis de veiller sur ton fils, mais je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Je n'ai pas su le garder en sécurité. J'aurai du l'arrêter, j'ai essayé mais j'ai rapidement abandonné. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je l'aide, comme ça je pouvais veiller sur lui, mais j'avais tort. J'ai voulu protégé toute ta famille et finalement cela vous a mis tous en danger. J'ai gardé le secret de ta femme pour vous protéger tous les quatre mais finalement cela a mené à ta mort. Ton enquête sur l'accident de Doris a provoqué l'enlèvement de Mary, puis celui de Steve. Je me demande souvent ce qui se serai passé si je t'avais tout raconté, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas changer le passé, mais seulement vivre l'instant présent. La vue du corps de ton fils qu'on détache du plafond m'est insupportable. Je voudrais tellement détourné le regard mais j'en suis incapable. Wade s'approche alors de l'homme blessé et pose une main sur son cou. On peut alors clairement entendre :

« Il est en vie »

Une vague de soulagement remplit alors la salle. Steve est en vie, mais malheureusement la mission n'est pas terminé, il faut maintenant le ramener à la maison sans que son état s'aggrave. Il est vraiment dans un sale état et ma rancœur envers Wo Fat ne fait qu'augmenter jours après jours. Il a détruit la vie de ta famille petit à petit, membre après membre. Il a d'abord forcé Doris a quitté sa famille en se faisant passé pour morte, ensuite il a commandité ton meurtre et maintenant ça. Je me reconcentre alors sur la vidéo et je peux voir que Wade donne les premiers soins à Steve, lorsqu'un de ses hommes s'approchent de lui :

« Les ennemis sont en approche, monsieur. »

Wade range alors rapidement ses affaires et commence à donner ses ordres. Les hommes évacuent le bâtiment pendant que les deux SEALs portent l'homme que je considère comme mon fils. Je peux voir rien qu'à travers la vidéo, que sa convalescence sera longue et douloureuse. J'essaye de ne pas penser au pire, car il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, et même une fois ici en sécurité, il est fort probable qu'il ne récupère jamais complètement, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Si tu voyais ton fils aujourd'hui, tu serais tellement fier. Fier de voir les sacrifices qu'il a faits pour son pays, mais encore plus fier des sacrifices qu'il a faits pour ses amis. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour eux, et il l'a encore prouvé i mois en partant en Corée du Nord. La vie a toujours était injuste avec lui, et pourtant il s'est battu pour elle jour après jour. Tout à coup un bruit attire à nouveau mon attention et je reconnais alors un gémissement sortant de la bouche de ton fils. Wade fait signe aux hommes qui le portent, de le déposer par terre. Il se met alors en face de lui :

« Steve tu m'entends ?... Allez gamin ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. »

Ses paupières bougent et il ouvre alors les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt. Ils recommencent deux fois avant de les garder ouverts. Des applaudissements peuvent se faire entendre au travers de la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Tout le monde est heureux de ce petit geste, mais ses yeux si bleus d'habitude sont plutôt gris. Je sais par expérience que cela est très mauvais signe, ses yeux réagissent exactement comme les tiens et c'était un moyen infaillible pour savoir si tu étais gravement blessé ou non. Wade est toujours au-dessus de Steve, et la grimace de douleur n'a pas pu lui échapper. Ton fils ouvre la bouche et essaye de parler mais aucun son ne sort. Rapidement une gourde est amené devant son visage et Wade lui permet de prendre quelques gorgés. Quand il retire l'eau, Steve proteste faiblement et commence à s'agiter :

« Doucement gamin, je ne peux pas t'en donner plus pour le moment. »

Ton fils se reconcentre alors sur le commandant Gutches. Steve n'a pas l'air de le reconnaître au début mais finalement, je peux voir l'incompréhension remplacé une partie de la peur inscrite sur son visage. Wade a dû aussi le voir car il commence alors à parler doucement à l'homme blessé :

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant Steve, d'accord ?

- Co… Co…mment ? »

Tous les SEALs présents répondent d'une même voix :

« On n'abandonne jamais les autres. »

Un faible sourire étire les lèvres de ton fils avant d'être remplacé par une grimace. Steve commence alors à fermer les yeux, et il ne faut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit endormi. Deux SEALs prennent alors le rôlet pour le porter jusqu'au camp qui a été établit et où se trouve un médecin.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Wade Gutches

On m'informa que la communication avec Hawaii venait d'être rompue. White et le 5-0 devront se contenter de ce qu'ils ont vu. Pendant ce temps, mes hommes et moi étions dans le camp qu'on avait établi. On avait étendu Steve sur un lit de fortune, dans une tente. Le gamin était toujours inconscient. Le médecin venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce genre de service. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il opérait en territoire ennemi pour le compte de l'armée américaine. On le fit entrer dans la tente avec néanmoins une certaine appréhension. Steve pouvait ne pas s'en remettre du tout. Six mois était un véritable record dans la NAVY. Certain ne tenait pas plus de deux mois et d'autres avaient finalement cédés. Nous, on savait que Steve n'avait rien dit. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne savait vraiment rien. Je pensai à Joe qui avait regardé la mission d'extraction depuis l'île. Ce genre d'opération ne lui était pas inconnu, mais c'était de Steve cette fois. Son fils d'adoption, le fils de son défunt meilleur ami, celui qu'il s'était jurer de protéger. Je soupirai et jetai un regard interrogateur à mes hommes. Ces derniers avaient été impressionnés par le courage et la force du Commandant McGarrett. Dans la NAVY, il était respecté, voire admiré. Maintenant qu'on le voyait si vulnérable, tout avait changé. Je me souviens avoir une dette envers lui pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un de mes SEALs et d'une unité toute entière. A présent, c'était à mon tour d'être là pour lui. Le médecin sortit de la tente, le visage grave.

-Alors toubib ? Il va s'en remettre ? Demandais-je.

Personne ne bougeait et restait attentif aux dires du médecin.

-Je suis désolé Commandant Gutches, mais je ne peux répondre à cette question. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'état du Commandant McGarrett est très préoccupant.

-Préoccupant à quel point ? Intervint un jeune SEAL derrière moi.

-Préoccupant au point où il pourrait ne pas survivre au trajet du retour.

Cette réponse nous paralysa tous. Pourtant, Steve avait semblé si…vivant ! C'est d'une voix tremblante que je demandais :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Il va falloir le réhydraté régulièrement. Il a un poumon de perforé, j'ai dû faire un drain thoracique. La plus part de ses membres sont disloqués et je n'ai pas réussi à tout remettre en place. Il sera dans une douleur considérable, assurez-vous de ne pas manquer de morphine. Pour le moment, sa respiration est très faible. Ballonnez-le si jamais il se retrouve en détresse respiratoire. Il a également une forte fièvre donc surement des infections. C'est ce qui risque de l'emporter.

Le sentiment de victoire qui s'était emparé de nous à l'instant où nous avons retrouvé Steve, s'évapora telle une nuée de fumée.

-Il a perdu énormément de sang, ajouta le doc, avez-vous des poches d'O négatif sur vous ?

-Il y en a dans l'avion ! Répondit Franck.

-Parfait. Messieurs, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Merci pour tout, toubib. Fis-je en lui serrant la main.

Le médecin repartit tandis qu'on s'affairait dans le camp provisoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Demanda Franck à mes côtés.

Je passai une main sur mon visage fatigué.

-Heu…on va le mettre dans un avion et l'emmener au plus vite à tripler.

-Jusqu'à Hawaii ? T'es sur qu'il peut supporter le voyage ?! Le doc a dit…

-Je sais très bien ce que le doc a dit ! Mais il ne va pas mourir. Assurais-je.

On avait installé Steve dans l'avion. On l'avait placé dans une banquette fixe où il était allongé. Il s'était réveillé lorsqu'on l'a bougé mais s'est vite rendormit. Je mis une couverture sur lui car il tremblait comme une feuille. Je passai une main affectueuse sur ses cheveux plaqués sur son front à cause de la sueur. Il marmonna :

-Joe…

-Il t'attend à Hawaii, gamin.

-Danny…Cath…

Il semblait déliré, ne cessant de marmonner le nom de ses coéquipiers.

-Calme-toi Steve, il faut que tu te calmes.

Cependant, McGarrett n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. La douleur arrivait petit à petit, il ne pouvait le nier. Soudain, elle atteint son paroxysme. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et j'ordonnai immédiatement qu'on apporte de la morphine. Un SEAL se précipita à mes côtés et lui inséra le médicament dans son tube IV. Aussitôt, Steve se détendit et ses muscles se des crispèrent. Il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

-Ça va être dur…


	7. Chapter 7

POV Steve McGarrett

Je reprends lentement conscience, et je me sens balloté de droite à gauche. Je ne touche pas le sol. Des personnes sont en train de me porter mais leur touche est plutôt délicate contrairement aux hommes de mains de Wo Fat. Je ne sais pas qui se trouve autour de moi, mais il vaut mieux que je reste calme, qu'ils pensent que je suis toujours inconscient. Malgré toute ma volonté, la douleur s'éveille soudain au travers de mon corps, et je ne peux pas empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche. Je me retrouve lentement abaissé sur le sol. J'entends alors une voix m'appeler :

« Steve tu m'entends ?... Allez gamin ouvres les yeux s'il te plait. »

Je connais cette voix mais je suis incapable de mettre un nom sur elle. Malgré cela, j'écoute ce qu'elle me dit instinctivement et j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Je les referme immédiatement, car la lumière m'éblouit, et la douleur dans ma tête augmente à nouveau. Je fais deux autres tentatives, mais c'est le même résultat. C'est la dernière fois que j'essai, de toutes manières je suis persuadé que si la douleur dans ma tête continue d'augmenter, je ne vais pas rester longtemps conscient. Je fais une autre tentative pour ouvrir les yeux, et je vois une ombre planant au-dessus de moi. J'essaye de m'écarter de lui, en murmurant « non » mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je sens la panique m'envahir et ma gorge me fait souffrir. De l'eau commence à couler doucement et je n'avais pas encore remarqué la sécheresse de ma bouche. J'avale goulument mais rapidement le liquide précieux est éloigné de moi. Je tends la main, et je murmure « plus ». Mais j'entends une voix me dire calmement :

« Doucement gamin, je ne peux pas t'en donner plus pour le moment. »

Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix, mais ces derniers mois m'ont appris à me fier à personne, malgré cela l'homme semble vouloir m'aider. Je me reconcentre sur la personne au-dessus de moi et ma vision devient de plus en plus claire. Je reconnais alors le commandant Wade Gutches, j'avais sauvé un de ses hommes pendant une enquête. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce que je suis encore une fois dans un de mes rêves ? L'ami de mon ancien commandant reprend la parole :

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant Steve, d'accord ?

- Co… Co…mment ? »

Tous les SEALs présents répondent d'une même voix :

« On n'abandonne jamais les autres. »

Je souris faiblement à la réponse. Combien de fois est ce que j'ai prononcé cette phrase, cette devise ? A une dizaine, une centaine d'occasions. Rapidement je sens la douleur s'emparer de moi à nouveau, et je laisse l'obscurité m'envahir une nouvelle fois. Je sais maintenant que je suis en sécurité, j'espère simplement que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je me réveille à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci je suis allongé sur une couchette avec une couverture sur moi. J'ai chaud, trop chaud. Je suis dans les vapes mais je sens une main sur mon front. Je souris faiblement, et je suppose que l'homme que je considère comme un père, est à mes côtés. Je l'appelle faiblement :

« Joe…

-Il t'attend à Hawaii, gamin. »

Je ferme les yeux et je sens la panique m'envahir. La sécurité, que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai pensé que mon ancien commandant était à mes côtés, a disparu.

« Danny…Cath… » Joe…, Danny…, Cath…, Chin…, Kono… venez m'aider, je vous en supplie. Ne me laissez pas seul ici. S'il vous plait sortez-moi d'ici, ne m'abandonnez pas.

« Calme-toi Steve, il faut que tu te calmes. »

Non, laissez-moi tranquille. Partez, je ne sais rien à propos de Shelburne. Je vous le jure, laissez-moi. Oncle Joe vient m'aider s'il te plait. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mon visage. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je n'en peux plus. Papa, je suis désolé mais je ne supporte plus la douleur. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Oncle Joe fait quelque chose s'il-te-plait. La douleur s'éloigne peu à peu, et l'obscurité m'emporte.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois le commandant Wade assit à mes côtés, endormit. Finalement ce n'était pas un rêve, ils sont réellement venus me chercher. Je tourne la tête, et une douleur m'envahit à nouveau. Je gémis faiblement, et l'homme à mes côtés ouvre les yeux. Il se retourne vers moi :

« Steve, comment te sens tu ?

- Si je… vous dis bien…, vous me… croirez ? »

Il me sourit doucement mais me répond :

« Vue ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt et ce que m'a dit le médecin je doute fortement en effet, gamin. »

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé plutôt ? Je tourne un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, la douleur augmente affreusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu veux plus de morphine ? »

J'hoche la tête positivement, et Wade demande à un Seal de lui amener une autre dose. Tout à coup, je repense à quelque chose :

« Jenna ?

- Comment ça Jenna ? »

A chaque mot, la douleur augmente mais il faut absolument que je sache.

« Où… est… elle ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, fiston. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qu'elle est devenue après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle… m'a… aidé… à survivre… avec… Wo Fat... »

La douleur est presque insupportable et je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. J'essaye de le cacher, mais je sais parfaitement que le commandant Gutches l'a vu. Il pose une main sur mon front et la passe dans mes cheveux en murmurant :

« Chut, ça va aller Steve. La morphine va bientôt faire effet. Chut…calme-toi gamin. »

Je ferme les yeux, laissant le médicament et les paroles de Wade agir.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Joe White

Je détestais ce moment. Même si ça faisait des années que je le subissais, à chaque fois, c'était une véritable torture. Le moment où l'avion se posait. Ce fut le cœur serré que je vis l'appareil atterrir. Je savais que Steve était à l'intérieur. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'était dans quel état. Le 5-0 n'était pas sur les lieux. L'équipe avait eu une enquête sur les bras et même si elle mourrait d'envie de m'accompagner, elle était contrainte d'obéir au Gouverneur. Danny m'avait demandé de l'appeler pour l'informer au sujet de Steve. Ce dernier n'allait à présent pas tarder à être évacué. Je sentis mes mains trembler et un frisson me parcourut la nuque. Enfin, la porte de l'avion s'ouvrit et un brancard apparut. Des hommes se précipitèrent pour aider mais moi, je ne bougeai pas. J'étais trop absorbé par ce que je voyais. Steve était inconscient. Il était branché de partout, entre le drain thoracique, le masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer et les électrodes qui contrôlaient son rythme cardiaque. Mais tout ça ne suffisait pas à cacher les terribles cicatrices et contusions qui étaient ancrées dans la peau de mon fiston. Le brancard arriva à ma hauteur et je me penchai sur le blessé. Wade me jeta un regard qui en disait long.

- Steve, tu m'entends ? Fis-je en essayant de garder une voix normale.

Je le vis tourner la tête légèrement vers moi. Je mis une main paternelle sur son front et lui soufflai à l'oreille des paroles apaisantes.

- Tout va bien Steve, tu es à la maison.

Le fils de John ouvrit alors les yeux. Une larme perla aux coins de ses yeux et vint s'étaler sur ses joues meurtries. Je les essuyai et tentai de lui lancer un sourire rassurant. Mon cœur se serra lorsque Steve leva une main fragile vers moi. Je la pris délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un poupon et lui caressai les doigts avec tendresse.

- Je ne te lâche pas Steve, je reste avec toi.

À ces mots, il se détendit et referma les yeux. Seulement, je sentais bien qu'il continuait de s'accrocher fortement à ma main pour s'assurer que je ne partirais pas.

J'étais dans le couloir, à l'hôpital de Tripler. Je venais d'avoir Danny au téléphone. Je lui avais dit que Steve était hospitalisé mais que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés. Je savais que le détective était terriblement inquiet et qu'il voulait à tout prix me rejoindre, ça faisait six mois qu'il pensait son partenaire mort. Malheureusement, le Gouverneur restait impitoyable sur le sujet. Il était toujours furax à propos de la petite excursion non-officielle de Steve en Corée du Nord. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la venue du médecin.

- Alors Dr Lockhart, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme grimaça et secoua la tête négativement.

- Il est fort, Commandant White, mais je demande s'il le sera assez dans les prochains jours.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- L'état du Commandant McGarrett est très grave, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de lui à l'étranger a fait du très bon boulot mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

- Il…Il va s'en sortir ?

Je me rendis compte que je bafouillais pour la première fois de ma vie.

- À ce stade, je ne peux pas me prononcer.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant. Elle s'écarta et me laissa entrer dans la chambre de Steve. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur affreuse. Il avait toute la poitrine recouverte par des bandages et une attelle en métal maintenait sa hanche disloquée. Le masque à oxygène avait laissé place à une trachéo. Le tube provenait directement du trou fait dans sa trachée pour y faire entrer l'air. La machine respiratoire faisait un bruit que je ne supportais pas, le bruit d'une vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ses poignets avaient été enveloppés de bandages bien serrés mais on pouvait toujours voir les fortes contusions faites par les chaînes. Ses épaules étaient dans le même état pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette image.

Je m'approchai du lit et m'assis à son chevet. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, lui indiquant que j'étais prêt de lui et que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. À mon contact, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas parler à cause de la trachéo mais son regard me suffisait. Il serra ses doigts frêles autour des miens.

-Danny, Chin et Kono viendront te voir en fin de journée. Tu leur as manqué. Dis-je avec un mince sourire.

Steve ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres formèrent les mots suivants : « Ils m'ont manqués aussi ».


	9. Epilogue

Je tiens à remercier** CptJackHarkness** qui suit et laisser des reviews sur tous les chapitres depuis le début.

**POV Externe**

Quatre mois plus tard, Steve était remis sur pied. Lui, disait qu'il allait bien, mais on voyait que cet épisode l'avait marqué. Pas de séquelles physiques, enfin pas trop. Il n'en gardait que quelques cicatrices. En revanche, les blessures phycologiques étaient plus importantes. Danny avait toujours été là pour lui, tout comme le reste du 5-0. Même si le chemin avait été dur, laborieux, et périlleux…

La nuit, Steve faisait de terribles cauchemars. Il se réveillait en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Danny montait le rejoindre le plus vite possible, car il dormait sur le canapé, et accourait auprès de lui. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurants, lui caressait le dos, et le tenait près de lui. Ainsi, Steve se détendait et retombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Il avait du quand même avoir de longues séances de thérapie physique à Tripler. Il avait repris le boulot qu'un mois plus tard. Depuis, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Un jour, Danny était assis sur le canapé, dans son bureau et lui avait dit :

-Tu sais…Le contact qui a aidé Wade à retrouver ta trace, c'était Jenna.

Le détective avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, ce qui montrait qu'il était vulnérable et fragile. Même s'il tentait de le cacher. Jenna l'avait peut-être trahi, mais pendant les 6 mois durant lesquels il était prisonnier de Wo Fat, elle était là : une présence constante, un lien vers Hawaii et ses amis. Il ne savait pas que c'était grâce à elle qu'enfin il était sorti de ce tourment.

Après l'annonce de Danny, Steve était allé sur la plage, au bord de l'océan. Il adorait, encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible, de simplement s'assoir sur le sable chaud ou d'aller nager dans l'eau pendant des heures. Ça lui permettait de vider son esprit et dans ces moments-là, il arrêtait de penser à Shelburne, à Wo Fat. L'océan était un baume pour son cœur. Et puis quand il faisait ça, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un poids pour les autres, ni d'être faible. Il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose qu'il a toujours fait.

Il se sentait faible lorsque Danny venait pendant la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'il fallait la présence de son meilleur ami pour s'endormir, lorsque pendant une enquête toute son équipe était là, à le surveiller et voir s'il n'avait pas faim, s'il n'était pas fatigué ou autre, lorsque Joe venait à la maison pour le materner. Mais malgré cela, Steve était reconnaissant que tous ses amis fussent présents pour lui. Tout le monde sait qui lui reste encore du chemin à faire, mais il le parcourra grâce à eux.

Fin


End file.
